


Pumpkin Pies and Reflection

by kangelique



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Late at Night, Nighttime, Pregnant Emma Swan, Reflection, Sleepy Cuddles, cute Captain Swan, i just really love pumpkin pie, pumpkin pie cause i love pumpkin pie, thanksgiving one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: Killian came down on his knee to take a whiff, "Is that...PUMPKIN, love? Am I smelling right?" his nose wrinkled."Yeah," she nodded distractedly, inhaling the scent and he looked on at her amused, sitting down beside her and ignoring the other pumpkin pie still splat on the floor.Little thanksgiving one-shot with no fighting, just kisses and family moment and Emma and Killian as parents and cravings *cough, cough, pumpkin pie, cough, cough*





	Pumpkin Pies and Reflection

**Pumpkin Pies and Reflection:**

"Emma?" Killian stirred a few feet behind her, voice hoarse and thickly laced with the sleep that clung to his eyes. She glanced back to see him rubbing at them, attempting to rid his pupils of their exhaustion if only for a moment to adjust them to the darkness their bedroom was still under, blinking several times in their aid before decidedly dropping his hand and squinting over at her. "Are you all right, love?"

"Yeah," Emma answered quietly, smiling softly when she saw his silhouette sit upright and then slid out of the bed with a yawn, scooping up one of the forgotten blankets in the process. " I didn't want to wake you," she told him even as he padded his way toward her and sat down next to her on the floor, copying her cross-legged position even though his muscles protested at the stiffness, in need of a good cracking.

Killian shook his head, "Isn't it cold here, Swan?" he inquired, a bit of chide in his voice as he carefully wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, making sure to cover her arms with the soft wool; the sigh that escaped her lips proved him right and made her realize just how cold she  _actually had been._ She shot him a grateful smile in response to his arched eyebrow. "Better?"

As an answer, Emma began scooting herself in his direction, using her palms to help drag her ass back, which was its own type of  _oh my god_ moment because of the struggle her swollen belly created. At first he gave her a puzzled look, not quite in his senses yet, but then he got the hint and quickly uncrossed his legs to set them apart and reached over to help steady her wobbling, giving her the time she needed to even out her breathing since even sitting now also caused her to slightly lose her momentum, much to her frustation and his dismay the first time it happened and he almost collapsed right down with her if not for Snow White magically appearing out of some corner and coming to BOTH their rescues. Emma finally settled in the space between his legs with a loud sigh, "This kid...is heavy," she panted and he chuckled into her hair, pressing a kiss to her scalp and pulling back to readjust the blanket before she leaned back into his chest, letting her whole body go limp with the exhausted effort she'd just done. "Now it's better," she mumbled.

"Mmm, I agree," Killian closed his eyes and brought his arms to lazily wrap around her front. They were quiet for a few minutes, both content with the comfortable silence, no words needed to express whatever they were feeling, his hand pressed gently on her belly and thumb running soothing circles under her shirt. "So what was on your mind, sweetheart?"

"I was just...I was just thinking about us, our family. How grateful I am for that, for  _this,_ " she pulled his arms around her more to emphasize her point but also for warmth; the man was like an actual heater and that was equal good and bad. The summers though...

"What, me?"

"Yes, you."

"I see we're feeling quite reflective tonight," he only half said, running his nose along her hair. "Was this brought on by that holiday your mother mentioned earlier? Something about food and a time for giving...?"

"I think you're confusing that with Christmas, babe."

"Christmas," he echoed, tasting the still new word in his mouth, as if testing how it sounded, how it felt, what it meant, and she smiled at his obvious cluelessness.

"Thanksgiving," Emma clarified and shrugged. "And well I don't know, I guess. I never could have imagined this before, it still feels unreal sometimes, like one day I'll wake up and you won't be there next to me and I'll be back in my abandoned apartment in Boston without you, without Henry," her voice trembled, talking like she actually believed this could happen, like he would EVER let that happen, ever disappear like that from her life. From  _their life,_ the one they now shared together.

Killian began to speak but then shook his head, thinking better of his words. "Emma," he started. "you don't have to fear that, love, I'm here. The lad is here, your family is here. It's not a dream you are going to wake up from and find that it was only an illusion cruelly concocted from the depths of your mind. Our happy beginning is more alive and real than ever. YOU, Swan, you are my happy ending, and I think its already been proven that not even death could interfere with that. However many times death tried to interfere, even Zeus  knew this love was meant to be lived out."

"Oh now you're getting cheesy."

"Maybe a little," he granted but then turned serious again. "But I do intend to live this out to the best of my ability, of that you can be certain of."

"I know," Emma sighed, fingers lightly brushing the scruff of his beard as he leaned his face further into her touch until she cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "For doubting it so much. But when I was a little girl this time of year was always depressing, probably more than when Christmas came around because Thanksgiving was somehow more circled around friends and family- or at least it felt that way. We all hated it. I learned to just ignore that day, but as obnoxious and indifferent as those kids were I knew that deep down they were all thinking the same thing: Where was my family? Where was that someone that felt grateful to have me, to know me? It sucked the most when it was time for dinner and I wanted to go play with the leaves but couldn't because..." she trailed off.

Killian placed a soft kiss at the crown of her head. "And now?" he whispered.

"And now," her laugh was watery. "Now I have Henry, and my pirate-"

"A devilishly handsome one, might I add."

 She snorted, "Well you always do," she said and she felt his smile against her cheek. "And now I have my mom and dad and I've actually made some really good friends, it's just...I wish I could have told that little girl to hold onto hope since she lost it for a really long time."

"But now you do have hope," he thought it over for a moment. "Would that make a good name, love? For our little lass?"

"Hope?"

"Aye."

She was silent for a minute before she concluded, "Yeah. Yeah, I like it. But that's only IF it's a girl..."

"Let's  _hope_ then."

"Killian, no," Emma laughed and he joined in with a chuckle. "stop it, do not start with the puns."

"I'll try not to for the sake of our little lass."

"It could still be a boy..."

"Or an itty bitty Emma..."

"Fine, we can fight about genders tomorrow."

Killian kissed the edge of her mouth sweetly. "Remember we are both sleep deprived, darling."

"Yeah, your right," she seemed to realize. "we should go to bed or later it's gonna be hard to get up and I already have enough trouble with that as it is," he nodded and moved to help her stand up-"but wait," she grabbed his hand and he arched a curious eyebrow. "I'm hungry," she pouted and his expression softened though the tiredness remained.

Killian nodded determinedly. "What would you like me to go get..."

"There's no need," Emma grinned.

He looked down at her quizzically and she simply snapped her fingers with a smirk and a pie suddenly landed  _Splat!_ by his feet and he jumped, "Bloody hell!" while another appeared right on top of her belly at the same time and she caught it with both hands grasping the tin foil pan it had poofed in before it could tip over the side. She looked at the other one and grimaced, "Sorry, it was only supposed to be one. My magic's shaky."

Killian came down on his knee to take a whiff, "Is that... _pumpkin,_ love? Am I smelling right?" his nose wrinkled.

"Yeah," she answered distractedly,too busy inhaling the scent and he looked on at her amused, sitting down beside her again and ignoring the current pumpkin pie still splat on the floor.

"Where did you even get them from?"

"I don't know," she said around mouthful. "Probably Granny's."

 He tsk, tsk. "Now isn't that bad form from the Savior?" he teased and she shrugged, taking another bite.

"Your kid's craving, what can I do?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that truly any good?"

"Delicious," Emma didn't hesitate to say and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss in between her brows, lips burning into her skin to prolong the moment. "Do you want to try some?" she asked quietly, halting her eating to savor the feel of his kiss.

"Would you like me to, Swan?"

"Mm, no, I want," she tapped a finger to her lips.

"Your breath smells of pumpkin, love," Killian whispered, smiling. "I'm not quite sure I'm a fan of the flavor."

"That's fine because you're a fan of me," Emma giggled when Killian suddenly cupped her face and brought his mouth to hers, capturing it in a searing kiss that left her toes curling against the floor before he pulled away abruptly and her lips still chased after his for a second, eyes dazed, and he gave her a much sweeter, slower kiss in return, chuckling when she whined at his pulling away again.

"As much as I want to continue, love, I believe we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. You must get your rest."

"Fine," she grumbled, accepting his help to stand up.

That night, she had a dream...

_"Hope! Hope, wait!" she called after her daughter, waving her pink hat in the air as the little girl sped out of her sight, short legs carrying her out of the living room and out of the house as the echoes of her laughter were left behind. Emma sighed, snatching her matching pink forgotten scarf too and then taking off after her, intent on getting both of them on her no matter how much she complained about how 'stuffy' it was. The cold air immediately hit her face once she stepped outside but it wasn't enough to make her cower back inside for another layer. She scanned the backyard, spotting the mirror image of her and her husband standing a few feet away, bending down to pick up a crimson leaf and turn it over in her fingers for admiration and intense scrutiny. Emma smiled but tried to be serious when she stopped in front of her and began, "Hope, I told you-"_

_"Look, mommy!" Hope's chosen leaf was suddenly right in her face, hovering over her nose, and those bright emerald eyes were right behind it, staring at her in excitement as she bounced on her feet, probably more to fend off the unexpected breeze that had just coursed their way, making her already unkempt wavy dark hair wildly fly around. "Isn't it pretty?"_

_"It sure is, honey, but you seriously need to wear this," Emma chided with only half sternness, her resolve almost easily crumbling as much as Killian's did when faced with their daughter's innocence and never ending energy. She ignored Hope's glare as she adjusted the hat on her head and secured the scarf around her neck, the glare passing quickly when Hope became fascinated with the other leaves around them again. "Now, do you know where your father is?"_

_He was supposed to be keeping an eye on you.._

_"Daddy and Henry are in the kitchen eating the pumpkin pie," Hope gasped, looking guilty, green eyes widening and covering her mouth with both hands. "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell you, mommy."_

_Emma chuckled, "That's okay, princess, I'll help you keep their secret."_

_Hope nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, yeah, can we play with the leaves now?"_

_"We sure can."_

_She trailed after her daughter's laughter, and sometime later she would talk to Killian and tell him he was right. Their happy beginning was alive and more real than ever. This little girl got to play with the leaves and sometime in the middle of that, Emma became a little girl again too._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have a lovely Thanksgiving with your family and friends! As for me, I am grateful for all of you who chose to read this one-shot and who are in the fandom in general because you guys also love Emma and Killian and how timeless they are and I am beyond grateful that I discovered Once Upon a Time because it turned out to be one of the best and beautiful things in my life, the same way as writing. Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!


End file.
